Our life
by Shangreela
Summary: Série d’OS sur les GW ; pas d’intrigues au programme, juste des scènes de vie, courtes et… normales ? Premier "chapitre" posté... A vous de voir


_GENERAL SUMARY : Une petite série d'OS sur les GW ; pas d'intrigues au programme, juste des scènes de vie, courtes et… « normales » ?_

_Voici donc le premier OS de cette petite série…_

_Ils sont juste deux, ils sont –juste- des garçons, ils sont __**juste**__ des terroristes, et ils ont JUSTE leurs caractères !_

_Enjoy… ?_

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

¥ ¥ ¥

.

**ONE DAY IN OUR LIFE**

* * *

Exaspérant. Il était tout bonnement _exaspérant_. Sans cesse après lui, et sans _aucune_ raison valable, de plus ! Exaspérant ! Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à _danser_ avec lui ! **Râââh… !!**

« Mets-y un peu du tien, aussi, à la fin ! Tu te plains que c'est nul, mais tu n'fais rien non plus pour que ce soit intéressant !

Il releva la tête vers lui. Les poings sur les hanches, le regard lourd de reproches, le bassin à gauche, la tête à droite, son compagnon venait de le lâcher – enfin ! – pour se planter devant lui, sans chercher à cacher son énervement.

Il en aurait sourit. Le garçon traduisait ce qu'il pensait par sa posture – et lui-même ne le ressentait pas différemment. L'un comme l'autre, ils se trouvaient exaspérants au plus haut point. Mais sourire n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« C'est vrai, quoi ! Tu grognes, tu râles, tu te raidis et tu m'écrases les pieds, mais à part ça tu ne fais _rien_ !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie voulu danser !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie annoncé de but en blanc que je ne savais pas danser !

- Je ne t'ai pas non plus demandé de m'apprendre !

Les yeux de l'autre se plissèrent.

« Oooooh et puis, laisse tomber, s'énerva le garçon, tu comprends rien !!

Il fit volte-face et sortit de la chambre, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Enfin seul, l'adolescent se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Plus d'une heure que son compagnon s'évertuait à vouloir lui apprendre les pas de danse classiques. Plus d'une heure qu'il n'essayait même pas de faire attention aux paroles du jeune homme. Celui-ci, il devait bien le reconnaître tout de même, avait fait preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve pour lui faire retenir les enchaînements les plus faciles. Bien sûr, sans succès aux vues de son entrain hors du commun.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de leur petite chambre. Le parc s'étalait sous ses yeux, immense. D'un certain côté, ils avaient eu de la chance d'avoir intégré cet établissement. Le propriétaire et directeur était relativement riche, et mettait à la disposition de ses élèves une partie de ses richesses. Une salle vidéo avec lecteurs DVD, écrans plats encastrés dans le mur, TPS, TNT et Canal + ; un étang où se baigner les heures de perm', et, encore plus surprenant, ses propres _écuries privées_ !

Une large quarantaine de bêtes, certaines racées et classées, d'autres non, toutes magnifiques. Les lycéens pouvaient à loisir, mais lors des heures libres exclusivement bien entendu, uniquement accompagnés d'un responsable et s'ils avaient un minimum d'expérience, partir en balade avec le cheval de leur choix, dans les limites imposées par le propriétaire. Un cheval, en particulier, était refusé à presque tous les élèves.

Nerveux, vif à la réaction, fort et fougueux, tout juste débourré, cet étalon de trois ans devait être dirigé avec tact, délicatesse et habileté. Il fallait user de fermeté au début pour s'imposer, puis, une fois accepté, un élève un tant soit peu coordonné et intelligent pouvait très bien se faire obéir sans problème. Peu de cavaliers cependant s'y étaient essayés. Dès que l'on approchait, le cheval couchait les oreilles et montrait les dents d'un air peu engageant. Cela avait le don de décourager pas mal de gosses.

Une silhouette familière attira son regard. Son compagnon de chambre se dirigeait tout droit vers l'enclos de l'étalon. Il rapprocha son visage de la fenêtre, fronçant les sourcils. Son condisciple s'accrocha à la barrière, et le cheval releva la tête. Il vint au petit trot vers le garçon. Celui-ci tendit sa main gauche, et l'animal fourra son nez dedans. L'adolescent caressait le cheval depuis un instant lorsqu'il cessa. Il descendit de la barrière et disparut dans les écuries. Il en ressortit après un moment, les bras chargés d'une grosse boîte verte pour l'un, et d'une belle selle pour le second. Le garçon déposa sa boîte par terre et utilisa la barrière comme tréteau pour la selle. Le cheval secoua la tête, comme pour marquer sa satisfaction. Mais le lycéen ne fit que passer la barrière, se retrouvant avec l'animal dans le paddock. Celui-ci était assez grand, suffisamment en tous cas pour piquer un bon coup de galop. Le garçon flatta le cheval, caressa son flanc, gratta son ventre. Il s'étendit ensuite au sol, les bras croisés sous sa nuque, contemplant les nuages. L'étalon le loucha un moment, puis se mit à brouter près de lui.

Mais bien vite, il retourna jouer avec son mors. Il le pinça entre ses dents, l'emporta et le laissa tomber sur le garçon. Celui-ci sursauta brutalement puis le releva en s'aidant des coudes, lorgnant d'un œil amusé le cheval qui, lui tournant le dos, tondait l'herbe de son prés avec entrain.

Devant tant de mauvaise fois, l'adolescent ne put que céder. Il se releva, posant la bride sur la barrière. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le cheval se trouvait déjà derrière lui.

Le jeune homme passa sa main derrière les oreilles du cheval et gratta gentiment, puis lui installa le filet. Il inspecta ensuite rapidement ses sabots, puis conduisit la bête près de la clôture. L'animal présenta derechef son flanc gauche. Le jeune homme monta sur les deux planches les plus basses, attrapa fermement une poignée de crins, la second paume sur la croupe puissante. Il tira sur la crinière, appuya sur sa main et sa jambe gauche, passa la droite bien au-dessus de l'arrière-main musclée. Il ajusta ses rênes sitôt en selle, puis partit au pas.

Il longea le champ dans toute sa longueur, comme il faisait toujours. Après deux tours, il réclama le petit trot, que sa monture lui offrit sans broncher. Un bon tour et demi plus tard, il repassa au pas. Il flatta le cheval, et se mit « en chameau », les jambes reposant sur les épaules de l'étalon. Celui-ci remua une oreille, sans plus. Suite à un temps calme de repos, l'adolescent se rassit correctement. Il raccourcit un peu ses rênes, captant l'attention des oreilles de l'animal. Il le fit passer au petit trot enlevé, puis au grand, de nouveau le petit, assis cette fois.

Resserrant encore un peu ses rênes, il aborda un doux virage. Et, en plein milieu, demanda le galop. Il a eu quelques foulées mélanges, puis l'allure demandée fut prise. Le cheval parut désordonné, et sans doute le fût-il. Son cavalier le rééquilibra, puis le laisse se fatiguer. Le galop explosa, les foulées irrégulières. Puis, lentement, elles se cadencèrent. L'étalon se coordinat de nouveau et revint au contrôle entier du garçon. Celui-ci le poussa, le maintint au galop alors que le cheval voulait s'arrêter.

Il avait vraiment fière allure, ce garçon. Ses vêtements noirs sur le noir de son cheval, il ressemblait un peu à Zorro, en plus jeune bien sûr. Il avait vraiment de la prestance.

Le pas fut redemandé suite au trot. Le cheval baissa la tête, tenu rênes longues par son jeune cavalier. Celui-ci le flatta longuement, satisfait de sa prestation. Il le laissa souffler un long moment, le temps qu'il se refroidisse. Après quatre tours calmes, il l'arrêta et mit pied à terre. La, il le tint au licol, l'attachant à la barrière. De la grosse boîte, il sortit une étrille, un bouchon, un peigne doux et des bandes. Il commença par nettoyer doucement les jambes du cheval grâce au bouchon, posant ainsi les bandes pour soulager ses tendons sensibles. Il s'occupa ensuite du reste de son corps, de l'encolure à la croupe en passant par le ventre et les flancs. D'abord l'étrille, puis le bouchon. Il fit également la tête, nettoyant à l'aide d'un tissu doux humide – lui aussi tiré de la grosse boîte – les yeux, les naseaux et la bouche de l'étalon. Il vérifia rapidement ses sabots, puis démêla la crinière propre et la queue flottante. Cela ne li prit pas beaucoup de temps, il le faisait presque chaque jour.

Passant le bras dans le filet du cheval, il s'empara d'une bombe et détacha l'étalon. Il ouvrit l'enclos, le fit sortir à sa suite, referma et l'emmena dans la carrière de saut. Les élèves massés à bonne distance de l'enclos s'écartèrent à leur passage. Arrivé à la carrière, il défit le licol, le remplaça par le filet, ôta les bandes de repos. Il jeta le licol sous la clôture, se servit de celle-ci pour monter et demanda le pas.

L'adolescent échauffa de nouveau l'étalon, lui demandant une courte longueur de galop. Puis, au petit trot enlevé, il aborda une série de barres au sol, suivie d'un premier cavaletti. Le cheval l'avala sans problème. Il semblait même impatient d'aborder les _vrais_ obstacles. Son cavalier le contraignit à de simples croisillons pendant un moment, augmentant progressivement la hauteur, et appliquant des changements d'allure montants ou descendants. Après avoir joué avec les alternatives du trot, il enchaîné sans problème avec un circuit de douze obstacles au galop.

Ils sautaient comme un dieu, élégants, souples, avec un naturel inouï. Ils formaient un Duo du tonnerre…

Finalement, l'adolescent passa sa monture au galop pendant deux tours entiers, au terme desquels sil laissa souffler le cheval. Il lui octroya cinq tours après, sans rien lui demander d'autre que marcher. Il mit pied à terre avec souplesse, ramena le cheval fatigué vers l'entrée de la carrière. Là, il lui remit le licol et les bandes de repos. Ramassant le filet en enlevant sa bombe, le garçon reconduisit l'étalon vers son champ. Il l'attacha à la barrière, assez long, et le pansa de nouveau. Il alla chercher le tuyau d'arrosage de la pelouse pour le doucher. Il commença par mouiller le sol, puis monta lentement sur le postérieur, la croupe, le flanc, l'antérieur. Il fit son côté droit de l'animal de la même manière, puis le recouvrit d'une couverture légère ; il voulait rafraîchir le cheval, pas qu'il tombât malade ! Il lui refit les sabots, puis la crinière et la queue.

La foule de curieux se dispersa. Ce n'était plus aussi intéressant.

Le lycéen resta encore un moment avec l'étalon après avoir rangé son matériel. Il le caressa. Puis il fit ses aux-revoir au cheval, et revint vers le bâtiment. Quelques instants plus tard, il pénétra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec un autre garçon, et trouva celui-ci vissé à son ordinateur portable. Sans un regard ni un mot, il prit de quoi se changer et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Prendre une bonne douche bien fumante, limite insupportable. Ça lavera les derniers soupçons de violence contenus en lui.

Lorsque la porte de la salle d'eau se ferma, son camarade se redressa et la fixa. Sur son écran, une suite sans aucun sens de lettres entrecoupées d'espace. Heureusement que l'autre n'avait pas regardé…

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, frais et dispos – enfin, presque – il trouva son compagnon assis sur son lit – juste en face de lui. Il était évident, à ses avants-bras reposant en travers de ses cuisses et ses doigts joints en étoile au niveau de ses genoux, qu'il l'attendait.

Et en effet, lorsqu'il fit un pas de plus en le défiant du regard, le garçon se leva. Bien droit, il replia un bras sur sa poitrine, à l'horizontale, puis il courba légèrement la partie supérieure de son corps, tendant ledit bras vers lui.

« Une danse ?

Le cavalier en resta comme deux ronds deux flans pendant un moment. Très court. Lui qui ne parlait pas était impossible.

D'un geste lent et félin – charmeur, un sourire enjôleur dans les yeux – qu'il avait plongé dans les orbes envoûtants de son compagnon, il ôta la serviette qu'il avait sur les épaules et la laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il s'inclina gracieusement, imitant avec élégance le plissement d'une robe imaginaire. Puis, relevant la tête d'un air hautain afin de toiser son homologue d'une allure arrogante, et cassant son poignet vers le bas d'un geste tout féminin, il tendit la main à l'autre adolescent, qui s'en saisit délicatement.

« Avec plaisir… Heero.

¥¥¥¥

¥¥¥

C'est court, oui. Trois pages, oui. C'est le but OooO

Juste un bout de mission, un bout de vie.

Ça vous plaît ?

Küss vor jeder !!

**S****h****i****n****1****x****2**

… _qui a passé son oral sur Rabelais aujourd'hui (18/06/07);_

_et qui s'en est pas trop mal sortie_

… _selon elle !_

¥¥¥

¥¥¥¥

**Petit lexique et petites explications :**

Une **étrille** est une brosse dite _dure_ ; le cavalier frotte vigoureusement son cheval avec, si possible en cercle et à rebrousse-poil. Souvent en plastique épais, et de la taille d'une main adolescente ( par ex : ma main fait dans les 14 cm et le bout de mes doigts doit dépasser d'à peu près un cm quand je la glisse correctement dans l'étrille ) elles peuvent aussi être en fer : c'est le cas des étrilles américaines, qui, elles, sont rondes et composées de deux cercles munis de dents triangulaires ; la dureté de l'ustensile justifie à elle toute seule ( c'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle _brosse dure_ ! ) le fait que l'on ne brosse que les **parties charnues** de l'animal avec ( grosso modo, tout excepté la tête, les jambes et parfois le ventre )

Un **bouchon** est une brosse dite _douce_ ; généralement composée d'un support en bois, rond ou basiquement rectangulaire, munis de poils longs et rudes – synthétiques pour la plupart des cas de nos jours, elle est utile pour enlever les saletés ( poussières, boue, herbes, croûtes, etc… ) décollés par l'étrille. On s'en sert aussi pour décrasser les zones que l'étrille ne peut pas faire : **les jambes**, **le ventre**.

La **brosse douce** sert majoritairement à nettoyer la **tête** de votre cheval. En effet, cette partie du corps majoritairement osseuse, avec très peu de chair donc – y a qu'un regarder un cheval de face ! – nécessite l'emploi d'une brosse très douce, aux poils peu agressifs. C'est pourquoi cette brosse, souvent plus petite que le bouchon et l'étrille – et donc plus maniable – est ornée de poils naturels, très doux. Elle peut être remplacée, comme c'est le cas ici, par un tissu doux humides.

Les **bandes **se déclinent en plusieurs « sous-catégories » : notamment bandes de voyage, bandes de repos, et bandes orthopédiques. Ici, le cavalier – mais qui est-ce ?? ¤voix de présentatrice blonde en robe moulante et fendue¤ Quel suspense ! looool – use des **bandes de repos**. Ce sont des bandes qui, comme leur nom l'indique – ¤air de shooté heureux¤ C'est bien fait, hein ? mdr – permettent de reposer les **tendons** des chevaux. On en met généralement aux quatre membres ( Tous les hentaïs qui ont souri en lisant ça, rentrez chez vous !! Pour une fois cela n'a pas lieu d'être ici !! ), surtout aux sauteurs et aux coureurs, mais certains autres chevaux, plus fragiles de naissance, peuvent également en avoir besoin ( c'est par exemple le cas d'un des chevaux de mon poney-club, qui a déjà subit plusieurs opérations ). Ces bandes soutiennent les tendons, les aident à refroidir plus lentement, et évitent donc les durcissements, les élongations, les échauffements et autre joyeusetés.

Les bandes voyages servent à protéger les tendons des cheveux pendant les voyages en vans ou en camions, car ils ne sont pas sans risques.

Les bandes orthopédiques, quant à elles, rejoignent un peu les bandes de repos, mais en général sont plus serrées, et enduite de baume apaisant ou tonifiant, enfin ce sont plus des sortes de médicaments – comme nous lorsqu'on se brise un doigt !

ATTENTION !! ATTENTION !! ATTENTION !! ATTENTION !!

L'usage que Truc-man ( faut bien que j'le nomme, non ?! . ) fait des bandes pendant cet OS est partiellement inadéquat : on ne pose JAMAIS de bandes pour des durées si réduites, sous menace justement de claquages ou d'élongations !!

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Certains s'étonneront peut-être de ce que le fait que le cheval montre les dents suffise à décourager pas mal de lycéens.

Les pitites explication du langage équin de Shin :

Sachez que le langage équin passe essentiellement par la tête de l'animal : ses oreilles, ses yeux, sa bouche. Voici quelques exemples basiques.

Lorsqu'un cheval a les **oreilles en avant**, c'est qu'il est plutôt de bonne humeur, et attentif – intrigué. Il ne risque pas de vous attaquer, il vous regarde vous approcher car il ne vous connaît pas. Vous éveillez sa **curiosité**. Un tel cheval peut avoir un léger mouvement de recul lorsque vous approchez, mais ne se montrera normalement pas agressif.

Un cheval ayant les **oreilles sur le côté**, a également, en général, la tête au niveau de son poitrail ( la zone entre les deux antérieurs de l'animal ), voire même, comme un certain poney de ma connaissance, dont je ne dévoilerai pas le nom ( ça commence par No et finit par –ceur :p ), au niveau des genoux. Cette posture signifie que le cheval est en **totale confiance**. Pas de risque de recule, d'attaque ou de surprise en tous genres ( sauf des câlins ¤huhu¤ )

Des **oreilles tournées vers l'arrière** est signe d'attention à ce qui se passe sur son dos ( quand vous passez votre main de ses oreilles à sa queue , lorsque vous posez la selle, etc… ) Cette interprétation est un peu nuancée lorsqu'un cavalier est sur juché sur sa monture ; en effet, une telle orientation signifie alors que le cheval est **attentif** aux ordres de son cavalier : pression des rênes sur sa bouche, déplacement du poids de l'humain sur son dos, déplacements et pression des jambes, etc…

**Prudence et méfiance** si les oreilles de l'animal sont **plaquées contre son crâne** et qu'il roule des yeux : le cheval a peur, et un animal apeuré est capable de tout : fuite et/ou refus des ordres ( le plus souvent ), ruade, morsure, cabrages, etc…

**Prudence et attention** également si votre compagnon **roule des yeux**, a les **oreilles aplaties**,et qu'il** dévoile ses dents** : ce cheval est agressif, peut-être même en conflit de dominance avec vous, et dans ce cas-là, mieux vaut attendre qu'il se calme, c'est un conseil Sachez que la mâchoire d'un cheval est si puissante qu'elle pourrait vous couper un ou plusieurs doigts sans faire la différence avec une pomme.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

¥ ¥ ¥

**PS :** Je me suis bien amusée à ne pas nommer le deuxième protagoniste :p Mais je pense que vous avez deviné son identité, ne ?

**PPS :** J'ai vu que certain(e)s d'entre nous ont réussi à faire sauter des lignes au site ( Hlo par exemple, si je me souviens bien )… COMMENT Z'AVEZ FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ?? Quand je dis « sauter des lignes », je désigne la LIGNE ou y a RIEN d'écrit entre deux autres lignes où LA c'est ECRIT…

.


End file.
